


No More Tears

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry gathering turns into fun in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Sighing, Quatre pushed open the door to Duo's room and looked at the floor. Then, he sighed more loudly. "Duo, why can't you ever put your dirty clothes into the laundry?" 

A moment later, a flying pair of boxer shorts came him way, hitting him in the face and landing in the basket in his arms. Quatre looked at the source of the projectile and immediately forgot to breathe. 

Duo was dancing around with a pair of headphones on, naked, singing some song made of nonsense words and throwing off his clothing. "Mmm yeah yeah la quark moo han-ooo-guh. Mmm bop shoo llama camel loooo....." 

Taking a deep breath, he picked up a discarded sock and pretended to ignore Duo's gyrations mere feet from him. Stupid baka, not even getting the words to the song right. 

Quatre worked his way around the room, picking up socks and puffy black pants and... red lace panties? Quatre froze, blushing, with the panties held in front of him. Duo stopped turning and took off his headphones. "Man... That's a good song." He froze as well when he noticed Quatre. "Um, Q?" 

"Yes, Duo?" Quatre responded, the etiquette that had been bred into him in childhood forced to its breaking point. 

"They're Hilde's." He grinned, punching Quatre in the shoulder affectionately. "What were you thinking?" 

Quatre gulped, letting a nervous laugh escape past drying lips. "Oh, nothing at all, Duo. Were you planning to put your clothes back on?" 

Duo looked down with one eyebrow raised, then immediately covered himself up and dove behind the cover of the bed. "Hehe... Quatre... Would you believe I was just getting ready to go take a shower?" 

Nodding, Quatre conveniently busied himself with collecting the pile of clothing atop Duo's bed. "Uh huh." 

"Wanna join me?" He grinned maliciously. 

Quatre's head shot up and his eyes widened. "I..." 

"Joke!" 

Quatre continued grabbing clothing. He paused for a moment, then grabbed a pair of boxers and tossed them lightly to Duo. "Go take your shower?" 

Duo nodded and pulled the boxers on. Quatre blushed furiously as he got a glimpse of Duo's ass sliding into the... teddy bear boxers? Duo turned back around. "Hey, man, they're my favorite pair. And, you're sure you don't want to join me?" Duo winked and grinned lecherously. 

Quatre shook his head. "No, thank you." 

"Suit yourself." He smirked, turning to saunter past Quatre, moving his hips in a way the blonde boy found to be far too enticing for someone in teddy bear boxers. 

As soon as Duo shut the door to the bathroom, Quatre sat down on the bed and tried to clear the image of a dancing naked Duo on his computer screen from his mind. The image faded, only to be replaced by one of Duo standing on top of the bed holding a teddy bear to cover certain areas. Quatre shook his head and tried to switch his mind to problems like how to keep a soufflé from falling when Duo was dancing around the kitchen.. naked. Frustrated, Quatre screamed and then threw both hands over his mouth. Then he coughed and pulling his hands away to notice that one hand was stuck in a pair of boxers with some archaic cartoon characters on them. Quatre sighed. 

In order to rid himself of this problem, human interaction was going to be needed. This proved to be more difficult than it sounded, as none of the other pilots had arrived yet, and the Maguanacs, while some of his favorite people in the world, just weren't that great for initiating stimulating conversation. A nap, perhaps? Yes, a nap. 

Five minutes later that idea also proved futile, as a continuous movie of Duo... Duo in the shower, Duo out of the shower, Duo on the bed...well, it wasn't helping him sleep in any respect. 

Even more frustrated, Quatre decided to return to laundry gathering. It was as menial a task as he felt capable of at the moment. However, as soon as passed Duo's door, he heard the door to the bathroom begin to rattle. Quatre raised an eyebrow, but continued walking until he heard shouts coming from the room. The shouts sounded much like the words to the song Duo had been singing while gyrating. Quatre set down his basket and turned around, entering the room and walking over to the door. The door was rattling quite fiercely now and Duo was definitely screaming for help. Quatre looked at the door carefully, then turned a small knob. Immediately he was knocked to the floor as the door flew open and sent Duo to land, naked *and* wet, on top of Quatre. 

"Hi!" Duo giggled, as Quatre's expression went from surprise to utter horror. His hair was unbraided and the water was soaking into Quatre's clothing and the flooring beneath. 

"Are you... all right?" The ever sweet and caring bishounen asked softly, while trying to mask his discomfort. 

Duo smirked. "I'm just fine. But, *you* sure seem to be having a *hard* time." 

Yelping, Quatre tried to slide out from under Duo, but was promptly stilled by a well-timed kiss. Quatre whimpered, but didn't move. Duo pulled away. Quatre blinked. "Wha...?" 

Duo smirked. "If you're going to let me kiss you, could you kiss back?" 

The Arabian pilot's eyes widened. "I... I... Duo! Why did you do that?" 

Duo shrugged and stood up. "You felt like you wanted it." 

"I felt like it?" Quatre questioned, but then blushed, realizing the answer and it's continued prominence. 

Duo looked back into the bathroom, but turned around again. "That's right. I was getting my shampoo before I got the chance to feel you writhing beneath me." His impish grin was infectious as Quatre began to truly consider Duo's earlier offer. 

As the momentarily unbraided one leaned over to search through a bag, giving Quatre a nice view, Quatre began to take off his clothing, piece by piece, tossing it into a little heap on the floor. When he was done, he walked into the bathroom, where the water was still running, and stepped into the shower. A moment later, he heard Duo's confused voice asking, "Where did he go? Hmm... Must have slipped out. He actually knows how to use these doors. He must think I'm an idiot!" 

But the confusion was replaced with surprise when Duo walked into the bathroom and saw the shadow of a very lithe, very naked figure in his shower. Being quite horny, Duo decided to enter the shower anyway. At least he'd get to see someone naked. And real life was better than any manga. 

However, when he pulled back the curtain, he very briefly saw Quatre before the image became unfocused as warm lips sought his and thin hands pulled him into the water's spray. The water and hands became a blur. Both were warm and running over his body and... woah. That was a hand because water can't wrap around you. 

Duo groaned and leaned against the tiled wall as Quatre's hand performed seemingly ever-practiced ministrations upon every sensitive part of his skin. Lips, teeth and tongue traced his chest, shoulders and neck and those soft, gentle hands were both wrapped around his member, softly stroking and teasing, bringing him to an unbridled passionate level of forced silence. But then the ministrations ceased and Duo whimpered slightly. "Quatre..." 

Those lips searched his again. "Yes, Duo?" 

"Why did you do that?" 

"You felt like you wanted it." 

"But I wasn't done yet!" 

Quatre crouched down. "Neither am I." 

Duo's eyes shone hopefully as Quatre placed nipping kisses along his inner thighs, letting his tongue snake out on occasion to taste the sweet flesh. "Quatre! Get on with it!" 

Quatre hand slid up Duo's leg and wrapped around him again, manipulating him to the right angle. Placing a single kiss on the end of Duo's manhood, he opened his mouth and took Duo in, slowly sucking and licking and tasting and ultimately enjoying. What an invigorating experience to be down on your knees in the shower, taking inch by wonderful inch down your throat. 

Duo's eyes closed and he placed a shaky hand against the wet wall. The sight of Quatre's blonde, wet, head going down on him was pleasurable enough. That combined with the indescribable feelings coming from the experience was enough to drive the God of Death towards ecstasy. 

Quatre was poised gracefully in the shower's warm spray, on his knees, as though praying to something. As though Duo were his god and would now receive every bit of worship he had ever been neglected. But before he could finish his worship, Duo pulled him away and back up into his arms. "Oh, Quatre... May I take you?" 

Quatre smiled. "Why, whatever would make you think that I wouldn't?" 

Duo didn't answer with voice. He merely leaned Quatre against the wall and began pressing bruising kisses to Quatre's lips, then letting his mouth wander elsewhere. To his neck where they planted firmly and suctioned softly, to his shoulder where he let soft nips fall and let a harder one cause Quatre to cry out, to his chest where he teased an unassuming nipple, to his aroused member which he gave only a glancing lick before lifting one of Quatre's legs over his shoulder. He placed a soft kiss to Quatre's thigh. "Are you sure you want this?" 

Quatre moaned lightly. "Yes. A thousand... million times, yes. Please, Duo. Don't tease." 

"Oh, but Quatre..." Duo laughed, letting his breath fall softly against Quatre's stomach. "Teasing you is so much fun. You always rise to the occasion." 

His teeth clenched, Quatre's back arched. "Duo, that's not funny. Lube me up and fuck me. Please?" 

Smirking, Duo ran his hands up Quatre's sides. "Always polite, even when cursing. Eh, Quatre? And what do you expect me to use for lube in the shower?" 

Whimpering, Quatre swung his head to look at the shelf of shower products. Orgasmic Essences? That was Heero's. It'd be nice to try if he thought he wouldn't die afterward. Volumizer2000+ with added Lift? Trowa's. That didn't seem logical. Honey-scented baby shampoo? That was his. It was gentle. Quatre smiled and grabbed the bottle, thrusting it toward Duo. "Here." 

Duo chuckled a little after surveying the label. He stood, steadying himself against the wall and kissing Quatre softly. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"It says no more tears..." The smaller boy shrugged. "I figure that's what we're going for here." 

Nodding, Duo opened the bottle, squeezing out a small amount of the yellow gel and replacing the bottle on the small shower shelf before maneuvering Quatre into position and preparing him. Duo took his time stretching Quatre, those words affecting him and making him giggle at the same time. *No more tears.* In times of war, tears spilled frequently. This was about pleasure and... love. This would be a tearless union if Duo could help it at all. 

Quatre shivered a little as Duo's fingers penetrated, his thoughts drifting away to another time and place when he had first met the braided pilot. So much had happened since then, yet the initial awe and need for camaraderie still remained. This fact became more and more obvious as Duo prepared to enter him. 

Feeling Quatre's body relaxed as completely as he'd ever known it to be, Duo removed his fingers and softly positioned Quatre with his back to the tiled wall before lifting him and letting Quatre's legs wrap around his waist and then... that gentle penetration as Duo massaged Quatre's sides, whispering soft words in his ear and placing softer kisses wherever his lips could reach. When he was in, he looked searchingly at Quatre's face. There was only a smile and half- lidded eyes with parted lips ready to pant and moan in only pleasure. No tears. 

Quatre's hand snaked around Duo's neck and held steadfast, prompting the boy to begin moving within him. A moan of utter pleasure escaped his lips as Duo hit the place within him that drove him mad. 

Suddenly, Quatre's eyes flew open. "Duo, I'm going to *kill* you." 

Duo stopped. "Um, isn't that Heero's line?" 

Quatre glared at him and began to laugh wickedly. Then he coughed. "Oops, sorry. That damn ZERO system. Keep going, please?" 

Tilting his head to one side for a moment, Duo observed Quatre who was now grasping Duo's wrists and thrusting himself against Duo. Shaking off the distraction, he went back to plunging himself into Quatre, feeling that bit of pleasure he'd had from the beginning build and build until it was pulsating through his body with every move, threatening to spill at any moment. 

Quatre's head fell back in pleasure, and he cried out soon after. Not because Duo's ministrations were becoming wonderfully amazing, although they were, but instead because his head had fallen hard against the wall of the shower. He bit his lip. No more tears. 

Suddenly, Duo began thrusting harder and hitting that magical spot within him again and again and adding in that gentle biting on his neck... he let every emotion within him collide into one intangible thing and released it with a primal scream. 

Heero and Trowa had walked in the door and gotten their gear stashed away just in time to hear Quatre's scream. They met each other with equal stony gazes in the hallway and immediately ran into Duo's room and over to the bathroom door. Without bothering to listen further, Heero tried to open the door. When it didn't open immediately, he tore it off the hinges and threw it behind him, then looked and let his jaw drop. 

Trowa looked in as well and let his eyebrows raise, his bang raising as well, it seemed. Coughing slightly, he walked over to the door, which had landed on the bed, somehow, and brought it back over, placing it over the door's opening. Then, just as quickly, he pulled it back. "Duo, why do you have *my* shampoo in *your* bathroom?" 

Duo looked back over his shoulder. "Just in case I ever got to fuck you raw and then had to wash your hair. Now, can you let me do just that to Q? Watch if you want." 

Trowa caught Heero's eye, and the pilot shrugged. Turning back, Quatre didn't seem to notice or care that the other two were now involved in the scene. Heero, seemingly disinterested, wandered out of the room in the direction of the kitchen. Trowa frowned, tempted to follow him, but instead chose to stay for just a few more minutes. 

Quatre was moaning even louder now as one of Duo's hands wandered to his rigid erection, stroking it gently, and Duo's tongue snaked up to trace the outer rim of his ear. Trowa just watched, memorizing the way Duo's muscles flexed as he thrust forward in the unlikely event that he got his turn next. But, then again, Quatre looked so cute as he arched his back further, allowing Trowa to just glimpse his face over Duo's shoulder. 

It was at this point that Wufei decided to break into the house instead of coming in the front door. He liked challenges and this one seemed like a nice challenge. It would do him good to break in through that window. With ease, Wufei climbed to the window's ledge and quickly jimmied the lock with a procured tool. It fell open and he fell in. He stood quickly and saw Trowa looking into the bathroom with a look of intense concentration. Wufei snuck through the darkness to see just what Trowa was looking at. Curiosity never sat well in his stomach. But, as soon as Duo and Quatre came into view and he figured out what he was watching, and it did take a few moments, he fainted and crashed into Trowa, knocking him into Heero who was just entering the room, who hit the door and sent it flying shut. Grumbling, Heero stood up and walked over to the door, pulling at the knob. Then, he froze and turned. "It's stuck." 

Meanwhile, back in Euphoria Place, Duo was still thrusting into Quatre, eager to find his release. Quatre closed his eyes tightly while Duo's mind was wandering and with a loud groan, which brought Duo back to attention, came into Duo's hand and continued his soft moans through the shower's dwindling warmth. 

In the meantime, Trowa had pulled Wufei from him and was holding a rag to his nose to stop the heavy flow of blood. Heero rattled the doorknob again and shook his head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say there was something on the other side." 

Wufei woke up, calmly looked at the door, then kicked it, sending a now-bewildered Rashid to land between the wall and the flying door. They all turned as Duo cried out loudly, "No more tears!" 

Wufei long forgotten, Trowa sat mesmerized by the scene taking place in front of him. The nagging thought that if he hadn't stopped by that sushi place for a bite to eat, it might have been *him* in Quatre's place would not leave his head. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a strangled cry from behind him. 

"Master Quatre!" 

Quatre looked over Duo's shoulder. "Rashid? Go to bed. We're almost done here." 

Groaning, Duo continued thrusting. He was almost there. Almost... *Almost...* There. He cried out again, "Thank you, Shinigami!" and leaned against Quatre's form which was still leaned against the tiles. 

Almost simultaneously, Quatre hit his climax again and cried out an unintelligible string of words, which Trowa felt sounded suspiciously like Heavyarms, but he wasn't going to say a word. It could very well have been Deathscythe. 

Wufei looked at the scene once again, grabbed the entire box of tissues and walked off while stuffing them up his nose. Heero grabbed Trowa by his bang and dragged him off to another bedroom. Duo and Quatre separated, washed each other's hair and got out of the shower. And, there was Relena wearing a bright pink teddy and pink leather bitch boots. When she saw a very naked Duo and Quatre, she covered herself up with her arms a bit. "Um, sorry. I thought this was Heero's room. There were moans coming from the next one down and... um... I have to go be a pacifist. Bye!" She ran from the room, the pink bow in her hair bouncing.


End file.
